In Which The Witch's Name Was Malaise
by StrictlyHermione
Summary: Hermione and Draco were the perfect couple...or so everyone thought. Draco cheated on Hermione and now they weren't so perfect anymore, she moved out without telling him that she was fatally ill... Five months later they cross paths again, or rather Draco seeks her out to apologize and things kind of get out of hand, and who's Dominik? Well read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

A lone tear dropped onto the page of the book she was reading, she wiped her cheek and sighed before putting the book down. She stared through the window at the vast sea before her, its waves crashing on the shore.

Five months had passed but it hadn't lessened the pain. She didn't know how it happened only that it did. She thought they were happy, they loved each other, she felt like she could touch the sky with how high she was on that happiness. But it seemed now that she was only imagining things, that what she felt was purely one-sided.

Hermione let out another sigh, "It will do me no good to dwell on what's passed I suppose." She stood up on her weak legs with her hands on the window sill for leverage.

"Mila!" She called out and almost immediately a pop sounded signaling the arrival of her house elf.

"Miz be needing something?" The elf asked.

"Uh yes, would you be so kind as to get me my crutches darling?" Her arms were straining from the effort it took to hold herself upright.

"Mila can just bring Miz where she need go."

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose on your time Mila, and I'm quite heavy you see." Her arms gave out and she fell back onto the cushioned bench.

Mila gave her a disapproving look, "My господин tells me do what Miz be needing not Miz be wanting."

The elf snapped her fingers and all of a sudden Hermione was floating in the air surrounded by a blue mist that felt like a cloud on her skin, another snap and she was fast asleep.

"Miz Mione be stubborn like bull, good thing she has господин . Miz would listen not otherwise." Mila brought Hermione to her bedroom and set her down on her newly changed sheets, the old ones stained with blood.

Hermione woke up several hours later with dinner on her nightstand along with her medication and a note from Mila in her elegant cursive.

_'Miz knows what not and what to do, all Mila says is to eat before drinking her potions else Miz will upset her stomach. Mila will be out for groceries and a few errands, it is best Miz stay off her feet'_

Even though both of them know that she won't stay put, which was probably why her crutches were right beside her bed. Hermione grabbed the tray off her nightstand and removed the stasis charm thoughtfully put there by Mila, right before she devoured everything.

After she was done eating she grabbed her crutches and made her way into the living room to get back to her book. She maneuvered her frail form onto the sofa and dropped her crutches beside the seat before summoning her book from the other side of the room.

A couple of pages into her book the doorbell rang. She stood from the couch and hobbled over to the door, her crutches ignored. She was expecting Dominik along with his new batch of potions.

She opened the door and almost fell over when she saw who was at the door, a hot flash of anger crept up her spine at the sight of her ex but it was quickly replaced with resignation.

"What do you want Draco?" She asked tiredly, leaning on the door frame for support.

Draco looked nervous, "I just wanted to talk," he said.

"I think you've done enough talking for the both of us last time. I know very well of your opinion about me and our relationship. Now if that is all, you may leave now."

She went to close the door when Draco stuck his foot in.

She let out a sigh of frustration but fortunately ceased closing the door, "State your case then leave. I don't want you here."

"Can I at least come inside?" Draco asked to which Hermione replied with a glare.

Draco sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"I know I hurt you-" Hermione cut him off.

"You did more than hurt me Draco." She said in a steely voice.

"I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear?!" He shouted.

"It's a start! But where do you get off on yelling at me when you were the one who wronged me?!" _The nerve of this arrogant cad!_ Thought Hermione.

"I'll admit that what I did was wrong, but you can't deny your own part in the downfall of our relationship."

"My part?!" Hermione scoffed. She was getting angrier by the second, and if Draco didn't shut up soon he'd be on the receiving end of a nasty hex.

"Yes, you weren't being much of a girlfriend then were you? I barely saw you at home! And at the rare times you actually were, you were busy doing something else instead of..." He trailed off, realizing how much of a bastard that made him sound like.

"Instead of what Draco?" Her voice was dripping with righteous fury, and her blood was pumping with adrenalin while she ignored the searing pain in her head.

"I..."

"Don't try to justify your actions by making me out to be the bad guy! And what in Godric's name are you talking about barely seeing me at home?! Every time I wanted to spend time with you, you blew me off to go out with your precious Dawn! And every conversation we had was about her! Dawn this and Dawn that! Don't try to pin this on me Draco. This is all your f-"Black spots unexpectedly invaded her vision and she let go of the door as she passed out.

Draco caught her swiftly, worry and panic etched on his face. He carried her to the sofa and flooed St. Mungo's and asked for an emergency team to floo over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha I did it. I apologize for taking too long tho...**

**Leave reviews guys tell me what u think cause I am a shitty writer**

_Hermione was puzzled, Draco was gone when she woke up, he didn't leave a note and hasn't messaged or called her the entire day, which would already be odd even if it wasn't their anniversary today. He also wasn't answering any of her calls, this would normally worry her but no one from St. Mungo's was calling…yet._

_She shook her head and put on her coat before apparating home, her fireplace was always closed when both of them were at work._

_As she was walking to the front door she saw that the lights were turned on inside her house, her shoulders tensed and she got out her wand from her arm holster while she slowly unlocked the door. A trail of red rose petals greeted her from the door all the way to the dining room where Draco was waiting._

_"Happy anniversary love."_

_He was stood in front of what looked to be a candlelit dinner, complete with a vase of her favorite tea roses._

_"I thought you'd forgotten honestly," She laughed._

_"Come on love, when have I ever?" He raised a blond brow at her._

_"Actually never, so I thought this was a first." Hermione said while walking towards her chair, which Draco had pulled out for her like a gentleman._

_He had made her favorite, baked salmon with chicken pesto. It had surprised her when they first started dating that he was shockingly good in the kitchen, her skills were subpar in comparison._

_When she was about to cut into her salmon, he abruptly stood from his chair causing her to pause._

_"Wait! I'd forgotten something," He rushed out of the dining room and came back with a bottle of her favorite rosé, De Bortoli's Pinot noir._

_"Tada!" He proclaimed to which she grinned widely._

_Draco gave her the bottle and looked at her eagerly, "Open it Hermione." _

_With a confused look on her face, she popped the cork from the bottle and gasped when it turned into a ring._

_Draco took it from her and knelt by her feet, the ring was a large emerald cut diamond surrounded by small diamonds set in a palladium band with diamond encrusted shoulders._

_"Hermione, I love you. You're beyond smart, beautiful, kind, and I honestly don't know how you ended up with a sod like me, I know I don't deserve you but I will spend the rest of my life proving that I am worthy. You have been with me through everything even after all of the things that have happened between us before, and I cannot imagine the rest of my life and beyond without you. Ours is the kind of love that lasts longer than the existence of everything. Marry me and make me the happiest wizard alive, and I promise to make you the happiest witch alive."_

_Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She knelt in front of Draco, held his face between the palms of her hands and kissed him until both of them were out of breath._

_Draco pulled away from the kiss, "Is that a yes?" He asked while breathing heavily from the kiss._

_ h. j. g._

Draco was pacing in the waiting area, it had been over three hours and everyone had yet to come out of the room Hermione had been rushed into.

It was a relief when a healer emerged from the doors and Draco immediately approached her.

"Is she alright? What happened to her?" He asked the questions in quick succession.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am Healer Barden and I'm going to need you to calm down. May I ask what your relation to Miss Granger is?"

"Err...I'm her-" He was cut off by a dark blue haired man rushing into the room like a mad man and grabbing the arm of Healer Barden.

"Renee! Is she alright? What happened? That blasted witch! I told her to rest goddamn it!" He was manic and terrified, his accent heavy with fear.

"Dr. Arcan! Calm down, she's stabilized for now. This man brought her in just in time." She said gesturing to Draco.

The man, Dr. Arcan turned his attention to Draco who was confused and threatened by his presence.

"Sir thank you so much!" The man took his hand in both of his and shook it gratefully.

"Erm...not to be rude, but who are you?" Draco asked rigidly.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Dominik Viktorovi- uhm...Arcan. I apologize I am still getting accustomed to foreign customs. I am Jean's doctor or healer as you say." He chuckled awkwardly, his hand coming to rest on the back of his neck.

"No worries Doctor, you're Russian I presume?" Draco had recognized his accent, having spent time in Russia.

"Oh please Sir, call me Dominik! You have saved Jean's life, the least I could do is let you be familiar with me, and yes I am." His electric green eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Then by all means let me return the favor, call me Draco."

Dominik suddenly froze, "Draco, as in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, has Hermione told you of me?"

"Да, извините," Dominik spoke unthinkingly.

"Конечно." Draco replied in perfect Russian. The doctor turned and left Draco to wonder and worry about his ex fiancé.

**Ooh enter Dr. Dominik...**

**Да, извините (Yes, excuse me)**

**Конечно (Of course)**


End file.
